


Cupcake?

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthday cupcake, Bullied Severus, Fanart, Friendly Remus, Gen, Hogwarts, Ink and wash, Suspicious Snape, marauder era, start of a beautiful hateship, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: ETA: the link will take you to Deviant Art. Photobucket has developed a bad case of Capitalism and is no longer a viable image host.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cupcake?

http://fav.me/d4azd5w


End file.
